Northwestern University (NU) and Chicago State University seek renewed funding to continue a Masters degree bridge program (BP) at Chicago State University (CSU) in the life sciences that identifies and admits highly able under-represented minority students from the Chicago area who have the ability, aspiration and industry for the doctoral degree but whose prior academic qualifications do not otherwise make them competitive for quality PhD programs. The BP is ideally sited at CSU, which has one of the largest minority student populations in the country and is already well-known in the area for its educational programs that benefit disadvantaged students. The program, currently beginning its third year, provides the academic skills, laboratory training, and familiarity with the PhD program environment to prepare BP students for doctoral programs at Northwestern University (NU) or similar institutions. The program is an expanded version of the existing MS programs in biology at CSU with the following enhancements: additional requirements in biochemistry and molecular biology, special courses that focus on the skills and academic background needed for success in doctoral programs at NU, enrollment in PhD program core courses and participation in laboratory rotations during a quarter in residence at NU, preparation of a research thesis for publication and presentation at a national meeting, careful mentoring of the BP students and monitoring of their progress, GRE preparation, and sharing of several components of existing minority programs at CSU. Having now progressed through two full years of recruiting (delayed funding handicapped the first year recruiting) the BP has demonstrated that there are many highly talented under-represented minority students in the Chicago metropolitan area who qualify for the program. Student quality has markedly increased each year and current students are demonstrating solid to outstanding preparation for graduate training at NU. Excellent cooperation between CSU and NU faculty has evolved, and the increased attention at CSU to doctoral research has had a very positive effect on student perception of research careers. The BP will continue to benefit from periodic examination and assessment by experienced and highly accomplished external advisors and evaluators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]